


I'm Batman

by pinkwithoutplot



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Kinks, M/M, Rape/Non-con - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkwithoutplot/pseuds/pinkwithoutplot
Summary: Just a little super-heroic fun...





	

 

 

 

Jared felt a bead of sweat roll from under his hairline and trace a ticklish path down his neck before soaking into the damp collar of his shirt. It wasn't one of his favourites, but he was still righteously pissed that his assailant had ripped the sleeve from his shoulder while manhandling him into the chair. He squirmed against the electrical tape binding him to the backrest, but the guy must have used a whole roll because there was hardly any give. Didn't matter much either way as his right hand was cuffed to the leg.

The hessian sack over his head was scratchy and hot. He licked his dry lips and swallowed thickly. The hood made him hyper-aware of his breathing, the way it was speeding up, becoming shallow, the stale air in the confines of the bag making him claustrophobic.

“Do you know who I am?”

The voice was deep and molasses dark with a rough edge that made Jared's breath hitch in spite of himself.

“No. Any reason I should?”

He hoped he sounded more authoratative and in control than he felt.

A velvety chuckle with an undertow of malice. Jared could see a shadow passing him through the fine mesh covering his eyes even if he couldn't hear footfall on the plush carpet.

“I guess not.”

The light shifted again before Jared felt a strong hand clasp his chin through the coarse fabric and wrench his head up.

“But trust me,” the voice was all honey and gravel, “you _will_ know my name. And when I've finished with you, you will never, _ever_ forget it.”

“Is that so?” Jared tried to work up some saliva, flushing with shame as he felt himself harden in his jeans at the underlying threat in the stranger's words. The fingers gripping his face disappeared.

“Uh huh. See, you need to learn some lessons.”

“Really?” Jared was panting slightly now, the tape restricting the rise of his ribcage.

“And I'm the one who's going to teach them. You might say I'm an avenging angel.”

“You mean a crazy vigilante?”

Silence.

“OK,” Jared conceded. “What is it exactly I'm supposed to have done?”

“Oh, I think you know.”

The other man was so close now, Jared could feel the moist puff of breath against his cheek through the sacking. The front of the bag was pulled out, away from his face and Jared sucked in a breath as he saw the tip of a blade breach the fabric. He followed the motion of the knife, the tearing sound unusually loud in the still of the room, as a slash of light appeared it its wake. Large hands cupped his head and tilted it upwards, and a soft, pink tongue poked through the slit and dragged a wet trail across his lips.

Jared groaned and opened his mouth, the clever, slick tongue bringing him to full hardness within the denim confines of his pants. He let himself be softly probed for a little while, not fighting but not giving anything back, his resolve teetering but bearing up until he heard the other man moan, and then he was sucking on the plump lower lip of his captor like it was a sweet, ripe fruit.

He didn't realise he was short of air until the man moved away and the hood was whipped roughly off his head. Jared could feel sweat-soaked strands of hair sticking to his face and neck, and the cool air was a blessed relief. The sudden brightness was disorientating though, and he blinked a few times, trying to gather his wits.

Once his focus had adjusted, Jared looked up and saw his aggressor for the first time. He was a little over six feet tall. The upper portion of his face was covered with a mask. It looked like some kind of pliant black rubber. Topped with pointy little ears, it covered his cheekbones and nose, but the huge eyes that stared out at him through the peep holes were a piercing green, flecked with golden brown. And the mouth. Oh, God! That mouth. It was the most perfect thing Jared had ever seen, the lips a little too pouty, a little too pink to belong to a man. It was kiss swollen and Jared's dick twitched as that devilish tongue snaked out to wet those sinful lips, one sharp, white, little tooth catching and nipping the lower one.

The man was wearing a black cape and, as he put his hands on his hips, the folds parted, revealing him to be naked underneath except for a pair of very small, very tight black shorts which did nothing to cover his straining erection. The blood-dark head rose above the waistband, resting on the soft swell beneath his navel.

Jared's mouth twisted into a smirk and the man's hand flashed forward, dealing a stinging slap to the left side of his face.

“Jesus!” Jared spat.

“Nope. Not even close. He was into turning the other cheek, if I remember rightly. I'm all about the payback.”

The hot tingle that open palm had left on his face drove out Jared's desire to laugh.

“OK, OK. I'm sorry.” He cleared his throat and looked up into the mystery man's framed eyes. He arranged his face into a passable expression of shock and awe. Let the tremble of desire he felt work its way into his voice.

“Who are you?”

It was the masked man's turn to give a self-satisfied little smile.

“I,” he said, his voice even huskier than before, “am Batman.”

Jared fought down another giggle as he widened his eyes and gasped.

“You're Batman? THE Batman?”

The man nodded.

“The one and only. And you, _boy_ , are royally _fucked_.”

Jared's eyes rolled back in his head slightly at the promise in those words. Batman lunged forward and snagged his hand in the thick mop of chocolate brown hair, wrenching Jared's head back, and licked a hot, wet stripe along his clavicle. He pressed a line of sloppy kisses across his jaw and captured his mouth in another deep, searching kiss.

Jared could only moan as Batman's other hand settled on the throbbing bulge in his jeans and gave it a none too gentle squeeze. He longed to re-arrange himself, but he knew he wouldn't be allowed to. It was all part of his punishment.

Batman stood and shrugged off the cape, running his own hands up over the tightly bunched muscles of his stomach and across his chest, pausing to pinch and rub at the hard little nubs of his nipples. Jared licked his lips, his eyes roving over all the planes and dips of the honed body in front of him. The masked man dropped one had, the other continuing to play across his pecs, and very slowly drew out his heavy, engorged cock. Jared could see a thread of precome strung from the head to the downy blonde hairs of his treasure trail.

“Holy love truncheon, Batman,” Jared spluttered, and was rewarded with a backhand to his other cheek.

“I don't think you appreciate the gravity of the situation,” Batman rasped, as Jared tongued at the corner of his lip where the silver ring had caught him. “Seems you need to learn the hard way just how devastating this weapon can be.”

Jared bit the inside of his cheeks hard to prevent any further outbursts.

“Better,” Batman said, “but let's put that smart mouth to good use before it gets you in any more trouble.”

Then one heavy hand was on the back of Jared's head pushing him down towards the pulsing hard-on in front of him. The angle was tricky, and Jared rocked forward onto the chair's front legs, his strong thighs taking the strain. Batman grunted his satisfaction as Jared swallowed his thick length, moaning around it and sucking like his life depended on it.

“Fuck yeah,” he whispered. “That's it. All the way down. You're so hungry for my cock, aren't you?”

Jared could only groan as the Caped Crusader's hot meat filled his throat. His jaw was stretched wide and he felt saliva dribble down his chin, tasted blood as the little cut at the corner of his mouth opened a bit more.

The Dark Knight started to thrust and Jared kept his mouth lax, letting the other man fuck into him at his own pace.

“You're so good at this. You wanna be a bad boy but you're just a simpering cockslut.”

Jared felt heat bloom across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose at that. It was a little too near the mark.

“Bet you're just as greedy for my ass.”

The low rumble of his captor's voice made Jared's dick kick and leak in his pants. He must have made a noise of agreement because the next thing he knew, his mouth was empty, the chair fell back to sit on all four legs, and the Batman was skinning off his shorts. He reversed and sat on Jared's lap, writhing against his painfully swollen cock which was trapped in an awkward position against his fly. He continued to grind, Jared bucking up against his bare ass, the pleasure-pain building to intolerable levels.

“This has got to be cruel and unusual punishment. You're violating my human rights,” Jared huffed out on a shaky breath.

“Well, I work outside the law. And I'll violate a lot more than your rights if you don's shut up and eat me already.”

Batman stood and bent at the waist, pushing his perfect, tight ass into Jared's face. He turned his head to throw a wink over his shoulder at the bound man and Jared had to concentrate really hard to keep from blowing a load in his underwear.

“What are you waiting for, tough guy? Get to it.” Batman waggled his butt invitingly.

Jared laid one hot cheek against the smooth, hard flesh of his tormentor's ass before covering it with light kisses and licks. He bit and sucked and generally worshipped every inch before letting his tongue play teasingly at the crack, eliciting a loud moan from the bending man. The scent of fresh sweat and a familiar, heady musk washed over him and he nosed his way further in, lapping at the sensitive flesh around the tight, dusky hole.

“Oh, yeah. Lick me. Put your tongue in. Feels so damn good.”

Jared smiled as he lathed a couple of big swipes over the other man's opening before pushing his tongue inside as far as he could. He felt the tight heat ripple and clench around it and set to plowing in and out as hard and fast as he could. Within a minute his jaw was aching, but the noises he was dragging out of the other man were more than enough incentive to keep at it. He wished he could get a hand free so he could sink a finger or two into that molten, clasping channel, or better still, his wildly pulsing cock.

“Fuck me with your tongue. Oh Hell, yeah. Gonna get me off like this.”

Jared flickered over the pucker a few more times, and then the other man was standing, turning, pointing his angry-looking, red dick directly in his face and jacking it for all he was worth. Jared had just enough time to open his mouth and hold out his tongue before several hot bursts of come covered his mouth and chin. He licked at his lips, swallowing as much of the release as he could reach, feeling a warm, viscous stream of it sliding down his neck to pool in the dip above his collar bone.

His attention was rapidly arrested by quick hands unfastening his belt – at last – and yanking his jeans down. He lifted his hips as best as he could in his retraints and almost wept with gratitude when his searing cock sprung free. The man in the mask scooped some of the mess from around Jared's mouth, spreading it over his aching flesh, before spitting into his hand and using that to slick him up some more.

There were rivulets of sweat running from under the mask, now, and the tight rubber made those lips even more pronounced. Jared leaned forward and sucked the saltiness off them as he felt choking, engulfing heat around his rock hard dick. His belly pulled up taut and he clenched down hard to stop himself spilling as Batman settled his full weight on his lap. They stilled for a moment before he rose and sank back down, head thrown back, exposing his corded throat. Jared's vision blurred as the masked man rode him with an expert rolling of his hips.

“I can't, I have to...I'm gonna..”

“Do it! Fill me up.”

And Jared let go, crying out so hard his voice broke as he pumped wave after wave of thick, warm seed deep into Batman's heroic ass.

When he'd regained command of his brain, Jared reached up and pulled the mask gently off the other man's head. Jensen's hair was dark with perspiration and stuck up in messy tufts. He was flushed and his eyes glazed. A slow smile spread across his face and Jared kissed the lines that crinkled at the outer corners.

“That was...urm...WOW, and...KAPOW!” Jared laughed.

“Shut up! You _loved_ it.”

“Never said I didn't,” Jared admitted, his voice now the lazy, Texan drawl that surfaced when he was drunk or sated.

Jensen's brow furrowed.

“I bust your lip.”

“S'okay.”

Jared smiled and Jensen's face relaxed. He dropped a kiss on the little smear of blood and drying semen at the corner of Jared's mouth.

“I'm Batman,” Jensen reiterated, nodding firmly.

“You're Batman.”

They both laughed.

“So tell me again, and think very carefully before you answer this time,” snarled Jensen without heat, “who does the voice better – me or Christian Bale?”

 

 

 


End file.
